<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Falling Titan by Splashattack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830531">The Falling Titan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashattack/pseuds/Splashattack'>Splashattack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TMA Entity Drabbles [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person, it isn't a small world after all, the incomprehensible infinity of the universe, who would have guessed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashattack/pseuds/Splashattack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're only one of infinite dancing this ineffable number.</p><p>this drabble sponsored by Goobrication</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TMA Entity Drabbles [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Falling Titan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cw for feelings of insignificance</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world is an ever-grinding machine: an intricate maze of gears and levers, of cause and effect; so detailed, so nuanced, so incomprehensibly towering and magnificient and beautiful. Every action you take, every silence you hold—they ripple through the delicate cogs, impacting every other insignificant soul blessed enough to turn the brilliantly radiant mechanisms of existence.</p><p>You effect so many others, but you don't matter, not really—you're only one of infinite dancing this ineffable number. You will loose your place in the universe's ethereal turnings, and there will be no consequence—you are dispesnible in this effulgent existence.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>